A New Legend: Memories (Prequel or Spin Off of A New Legend)
by crazycfm
Summary: *If you haven't read A New Legend, please go do so. Or not. I can't make you. But it is preferable.* This is going to be a collection of short stories, or "memories" of the characters from A New Legend. If you ever wondered things like "Why does Liam act like a spoiled brat sometimes?" or "What was Sapphire like as a child?" Then this should fill your curiosities.
1. How This Works

*Please read this so there's no confusion!*

Here's a quick explanation on how this will work.

1) Even though the title may give it away, I will still list the character and age of that character at the beginning of each part, that is, if I have given them an age in the original story. So for characters like Impa, who's age I haven't give, there won't be an age given for the memory (because I don't really know how old she is in Ocarina of Time...*goes to Google* Yeah I can't find an official age).

2) Only certain characters' memories will be written...for now. *wink wink*

3) I'm going to do this kind of like how I did the Zelda Theories, where you can request a memory. So, it's kind of like a Q&A, but in story form. Right now, I am only doing certain characters. Once A New Legend progresses, I will open up other characters for requests. Now, that being said, there are going to be a select few characters who's memories I will not share until A New Legend is complete, because if I revealed them now, there would be spoilers. Now, I bet you're thinking, _'How in the world does past memories give away spoilers?'_ You'll see. Yoouuu'lll seeee.

4) If you want to request a memory, just give me the character and a "question" kind of thing. For example...  
Character: Sapphire  
Question: Why does she call Link "father" while everyone else in the village calls their dad "pa" or "dad" etc?  
(Which, by the way, I am planning on answering that on my own, so that doesn't need to be requested.)  
And I will "answer" it with a short story, or "memory" from that character. Make sense?  
And if you ask about a character that I'm not ready to reveal the memories of yet, I simply won't do them until the end. Unless it doesn't involve any upcoming spoilers or anything. Then I might consider it.

Now, I know that a lot of people are waiting for me to update the actual story, and don't worry, this will not be a distraction. At least, not for me. Think of it as helping me get my story of A New Legend together. Yeah. We'll call it that. It makes sense in my head. Basically, I will still be updating my other stories still, and this is kind of a fun thing (not that writing everything else isn't fun. You know what I mean).

Okay, now you can continue to the first memory that I share, which is how Liam and Maria met.

Oh, if you're wondering where I got this idea from, it's because my IRL friends who read this ask me a lot of questions about the pasts of characters, and I was wondering if everyone else thought this too. Okay, bye. Enjoy the stories! :D


	2. Liam Meets Maria

_Character: Liam  
Age: 10_

 _'He moves left...then that other guard moves right...that's my first opening.'_

For the past thirty minutes or so, I had been staring out the second floor window in the main hallway. A few maids and servants had walked by, but none of them had bothered to ask me what I was doing. After all, I had finished all of my duties for the day, and my archery lessons weren't for another hour.

 _'Then those two guards stand there...so I'm going to have to walk around quietly.'_

This was probably one of the best views of the guards from the castle. Here, I could watch their patterns and figure out how to get around them and into Castle Town. I had been there before, but never on my own, and even then, I wasn't allowed to do anything. All I was allowed to do was sit there and watch my grandfather, the King of Hyrule, as he talked with the people about their needs. I never understood why we went out there instead of people coming here, since no one would explain it to me and always said, "You'll learn when you're older, for it's a dark story a child shouldn't hear."

 _'After that, I can go through that door by the gate. Then I'm in the clear.'_

It was at this point that I realized I had finally memorized the guards' route. I would finally be able to make my escape tonight and be able to explore outside of the castle on my own. I even had figured out how to leave the castle without even Impa, my body guard, seeing me.

I stood up with a happy grin and ran off down the hallway, excited for the coming night.

I followed my plan carefully, avoiding the guards and tiptoeing quietly. There was one moment where I had tripped over a loose rock, but luckily, no one had heard me fall. I had gotten back up and made it safely to the door by the gate. After opening it quietly, I stepped inside to see a ladder going up to a hole. I climbed up to find myself on top of the gate. I looked around and found a ledge that I could jump off of without getting hurt, and did just that. I landed with a thud, but the guard in front of the gate didn't hear me.

 _'I...I actually made it!'_ I thought happily. _'Though, it's probably worrying that a ten-year-old was able to sneak out of the castle grounds. That says a lot about the security around here.'_ But I didn't think anything else of it, because if they had been any better than they were now, those guards would have caught me by now.

 _'Anyway, I have to remember that the night guards come to Castle Town soon, so I'll have to be sure to leave before that happens. If they see me, I'll be in big trouble with Grandfather.'_

I stepped into Castle Town, which was completely empty for what I could see. In the middle of the main area, there was a fountain. Surrounding me was shops and market booths for produce, all being currently empty. I walked around on the cobblestone ground towards the entrance. The bridge was up, preventing anyone from leaving or entering. I walked back to the fountain and sat down, looking in the water. My reflection looked back at me.

 _'This hasn't been as exciting as I thought it would have been,'_ I thought sadly. _'I probably have to come here during the day to have any kind of fun.'_

Just then, I felt something nudge my arm. I looked to see a small dog looking at me with an expression that I just couldn't look away from. I gave a small smile and patted it on the head. Then, another dog appeared, also asking for a rub. I gave in and petted them as well, but the other dog didn't take it too well. I heard a growl, then suddenly, pain shot through my left hand.

The dog had bit me, and had definitely drew blood.

"Ow!" I cried out with tears forming. I shooed off the dogs angrily and held my injured hand. There were two distinct teeth marks near my thumb on the back of my hand, and it was the same on my palm. I had a feeling that it would leave a scar. I could feel it throbbing, and I winced from the pain.

"Are you okay?" I heard a voice ask. I jolted and turned around. There was a strawberry blonde haired girl, about my height and age, standing there with a concerned expression.

When I didn't respond, she continued. "I saw the dog bite you. Mama always told me not to mess with the stray dogs because they're mean and they can have diseases."

My eyes widened. "Diseases?" _'Am I going to get a disease from being bit?'_

She nodded. "Yeah. But I think you'll be okay. That dog didn't look sick." She stepped closer and looked at my hand. "Oh, you're bleeding! Let me go get some bandages. I'll be right back, don't move." She ran off while picking up the front of her dress so she wouldn't trip.

I stared off into the direction she ran to. _'Who was that?'_ I wondered.

When she came back, she had a small jar and white bandages in her hands.

"Let me see your hand," she demanded softly, so I gave her my hand. I watched her put whatever was in that jar on my hands.

"What is that stuff?" I asked with curiosity.

"I'm not really sure," she replied. "But my mama has to use it with my papa a lot because he gets injured easily. He does a lot of stuff with buildings, so he always ends up with a new bruise or cut every day."

"So he's a carpenter?"

"Kind of." She put the jar aside and started wrapping my hand in bandages. "So, what's your name? I don't think I've ever seen you around Castle Town before."

 _'Should I tell her?'_ I wondered. _'I mean, she's been very nice to me, so I think it's okay.'_

"I'm not from here," I told her. "I'm from the castle. My name is Liam."

"Liam? Like the prince?"

"Well, I am the prince."

She looked at me with her bright brown eyes. "You're Prince Liam? That's so cool! What's it like in the castle?"

I shrugged. "There's a lot of stuff that goes on. It's always busy there. I don't get to have much fun, though, because I always have tutoring and archery lessons. I'm supposed to be starting sword lessons soon, too. There aren't any kids my age around there, so it's kind of lonely. Anyway, who are you?"

"My name is Maria," she said with a smile. "I live down that alleyway over there." She pointed behind her. "My house is a lot smaller than the castle, and it's mushed in between two other houses." She then frowned. "That reminds me, I have a question for you."

I raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"A little while ago, I overheard my mama talking to one of her friends about you. I think it was after the previous time the royal family had come down for the day."

"Oh, that was just a few weeks ago."

She nodded. "Well, anyway, and she kept saying how she felt so bad for the you because you grew up without parents. I was wondering if that was true. Do you really not have any parents?"

I shrugged and looked down. "Yeah, it's true."

"That's horrible! I can't imagine life without Mama or Papa. Do you know what happened?"

"All I know is that my mother died when I was born. No one's ever told me about my father. As a matter of fact, people avoid talking about him. Some people have even said they don't know anything about who he could have been."

Maria tilted her head. "That's really confusing. If he lived in the castle, wouldn't people know who he was?"

I sighed. "Like I said earlier, the castle is always busy, and there are quite a few servants who have only seen me or my grandfather maybe once or twice their whole lives."

Her jaw dropped. "Is the castle really that big!?"

"I guess."

She stared at me for a minute before speaking again.

"Do you want to be friends?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"Do you want to be friends with me? You mentioned that you were pretty lonely in the castle. So, I want to be your friend so you won't be lonely."

 _'A...friend? I don't think I've had one of those before. At least, not with someone my age.'_

"O-okay..."

She smiled widely. "Great! Let's meet here every night from now on."

"I, uh, don't know if I can do every night, but I can probably do most nights."

Maria clapped her hands together once. "That sounds good. Nighttime is the only time I'm allowed to walk around by myself, since everyone else is indoors. Papa is always scared that if I walk around by myself during the day that I'll get kidnapped or something." She laughed softly. "Anyway, I can't stay out too late, so I should get going. See you tomorrow?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, see you tomorrow."

That's when I knew that she and I would be great friends.

*Thanks for checking out the first part! I look forward to your reviews and suggestions for new "memories"!*


End file.
